


Rainbow Falls, Revisited

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: The sharing of awesome sights and experiences with friends and loved ones contributes to the great sense of wonder found in "The Lord of the Rings."  Here Frodo and Sam revisit Henneth Annûn, the rainbow waterfall in Ithilien behind which Faramir has his hideout, after the War of the Ring.





	

Frodo and Sam share a moment of wonder at sunset in Ithilien.


End file.
